Hitherto, a liquid discharging apparatus including a medium support portion which supports a recording medium has been used.
An ink jet recording apparatus in which a mesh member is provided as a medium support portion, a heater as a drying device is disposed in the vicinity of the mesh member, and steam can be removed to the outside through the mesh member has been disclosed in, for example, PTL 1.
A recording apparatus in which a heating roller as a drying device comes into contact with a toner image transferred onto a transfer material which is supported by a sling as a medium support portion and functions as a recording medium, in such a manner that moisture contained in the transfer material evaporates into steam and the steam passes through the sling has been disclosed in, for example, PTL 2.